1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sign systems, and in particular to a flexible face sign system for new signs and for retrofitting to existing signs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signage of various types is in widespread usage for a wide variety of commercial and other purposes. For example, businesses typically employ some type of signage for identification and advertising at their places of business. Signage is used in other applications for communicating, expressing, decorating and for related purposes.
Illuminated signage is a common type used in commercial establishments. Typically a frame mounts one or two translucent faces (for one- or two-sided signage) and contains an illumination source, such as one or more fluorescent light fixtures. Such signs are thus illuminated from within and can provide very effective visual presentations. Thus, an illuminated sign, properly sized, can provide a dramatic display for drawing the attention of potential customers and for communicating therewith.
The faces of such signage can be formed of various plastic materials, including both rigid and flexible materials. Although rigid plastic face materials have several advantages, a disadvantage thereof is that they are susceptible to breakage from vandalism and other causes.
To address some of these disadvantages, flexible materials such as vinyl, plastic-coated canvas, etc. have been employed on flexible face signage. Such materials can be printed with various designs and provide sufficient weather resistance for most applications. Moreover, they are less subject to breakage than rigid plastic faces, and small punctures and tears can be sustained by flexible material faces without significantly compromising the overall appearance of the signage.
Another advantage of flexible sign faces is that they can be rolled up and more easily transported in a compact configuration than large, rigid plastic panels.
The Brooks U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,039 discloses display signs with flexible fabric display faces. However, the construction of the Brooks signage tends to be relatively complex, which complexity could result in higher costs.
The present invention addresses some of the aforementioned disadvantages with prior art signage.